


Two Kairos Moments

by 105NorthTower



Series: Sorry. M'pissed. [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/105NorthTower/pseuds/105NorthTower
Summary: At the end of Lethal White
Relationships: Cormoran Strike & Eric Wardle
Series: Sorry. M'pissed. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146272
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Two Kairos Moments

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of Lethal White

"See, I think you've got to know. When to ask a question."

"Yep."

"And when to not ask a question."

"Straight."

"Got to give people time."

"Strike?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'think we should go home? Izz one o'clock."

"No. Early yet. Lezzave another. Too buzzed to g'home. April woan mind, will she?"

"Nah, mate. She's cool. Lorelei?"

"No idea. We're ... having a few ish (hic) shoos with our relay .. shun ... (hic) relay shun ... oh fuck it! Scuse me." 

Strike burped loudly and slapped his chest.

"We're buggered, 'senshully. All over bar the shoutin'. Anyway, she'll be out wivva mate at the pictures cuzziz Friday. Then shots. Be more lathered than us b'now."

"Firs' time I saw April, shewuz outside th'pictures. Draped all over this git she's dating. From Traffic."

"Mphm."

"Drunk azza skunk."

"Shockin. Way some women put away drink. Don ya think, Wardle? Shockin."

"So I wenover and said, I yam an undercover detect've and later we'll both have t'come quietly."

Strike barked a laugh. "Classic. Whad she say?"

"Nothin. She didn't geddit. Too drunk. But she said I smelled of chips. An' that turned her stomach. An' she threw up on him."

"Fuck!"

"An' after that he went off her a bit. An' I was in!"

'Skin!"

They fist-bumped.

"Firs' time I saw R'bin, I saved her life!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nearly killed her firs' mind."

"You'd think that'd've clinched it for you, mate. If there wuzzany justice."

"Well, shewuz engaged to The Twat."

"Not any more!"

"Nope! Put it here!"

They fist-bumped.

While Wardle tried to attract the barmaid's attention, Strike beat a happy rhythm back and forth on the bar, until he overbalanced trying to reach the bass notes and fell off his bar stool.

"Strike? Where d'you go?"

"You'll have to get him home," the barmaid told Wardle "We're not serving him any more tonight."

"Strike, tell me, honestly." 

"Wha?"

"Whadd'you think women see in us?"

Strike staggered to his feet. "In one word?"

"If you can manage it."

"Nofuckinclue."

Wardle grinned. "Me neither. Share a taxi?"


End file.
